halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Second Battle of Balaho
Before Soon after the First Battle of Balaho, the snow storm covered any radio activity. Crashing without being traced, some of the Flood from Installation 06 landed on the surface of Balaho. Yipflip was now not decided to be out in the open. With the Sentinels now pieces of scrap metal, the Flood was not descovered until 21 days later... Morning The snow began to clear by 8:00am, it was safe for the Seperatists to return to the surface. A majority of the army had came to the surface. The snow was still falling and was 3 foot deep. The flood infection forms scurried under the snow blanket, they were hidden until grunts with Covenant Flamethrowers arrived to melt the snow. After minutes of melting, the Grunts descovered them. The Flood colonies, barricaded by swelling, yellow eggs. The grunts were suprised but Babab knew what was happening. Sending a radio message to all of the army, Babab warned of the flood infestation on Balaho. The Flamethrower grunts stared at them, Infection Forms started to crawl towards them. Aieral flood began to cover the skies. Grunt Techinicians then realised that the Anti-Air turrets must be activated. The battle had begun. Midday With a crash, an anti air turret fell off it's building. The flood were trying to capture the outposts of Command base to stop communication signals. If the radio chat was offline, the army would be in chaos not knowing what to do in desperate times. At the same time, Babab's personel fleet was ready to fire it's forerunner glassing gun on the Flood Colonies. However, there was one problem, the flood in the air was blocking the sight on the ground and they could not aim at the right position. They radioed in the problem and were replied with bombing the Aieral Flood while the army took out the Bulk of the enemy forces. At one tower, a grunt fired it's fuel rod gun at a Pure form which was mutating into a Tank Form. At the same time, Combat forms attempted to get the grunt out of the tower. Two Hunters were sorrounded by infection forms, they span in a cricle while shooting their beams, obliterating the creatures. The Space fleet began it's bombing on the Airel Flood. Afternoon By 15:30, half of the Airel Flood had been glassed and finally, the Speratists started to win over the Flood. Corpses lay everywhere, flamethrowers arrived to destroy the bodies. A flood colony was descovered by the Fleet above. Glassing the Colony, the fleet descovered two captured Covenant Fleets in the distance. The rest of the Armada began to barrage the infected fleets. One Colony was destroyed, it had a Proto Gravemind in it and no Speratist knew about it. At 16:45, all of the Airiel flood was killed. Evacuation had to be made as the Flood colonies were everywhere, on the outposts, on the ground and inside the mountains. Spirits arrived to pick up the Army. In about two hours, the Flood colonies had spread to a half mile away from Commmand base. Glassing had begun. Colony after colony twisted and turned until it eventually died. The Ground battle was won. The Space fleets was all that remained. Fleet The Armada was now focused on the Infected fleet on the right. It contained several Proto Graveminds controlling every basic option in the ship. After ten minutes of frequent bombing, the Fleet was demolished. The other fleet, knowing defeat, began to retreat via slipspace. Unfortunatly, it did infact escape. The other ship was commandered by a full, newly created Gravemind. Aftermath Meanwhile, in Balaho's orbit, the Sentinel Factory had produced millions of Sentinels. Harv Flood decided to retake his Installation before taking care of the Unggoy and Lekgolo. Babab also decided that he could not be on the defensive all of the time. He chose to send 70% of his armada and 60% of his army to Installation 06 and destroy it. Category:Battles